Nowadays vehicles, in particular, automobiles are usually equipped with car radios. While these units may combine many more functions such as infotainment systems, telematic systems, vehicle-to-vehicle and in vehicle-to-infrastructure systems, support and emergency systems, integrated hands-free cell phones, wireless safety communications, automatic driving assistance systems, mobile data, etc., the FM radio function still plays a significant and important role in such systems. FM broadcasting is a VHF broadcasting technology which uses frequency modulation, FM, to provide high-fidelity sound over broadcast radio. According to the International Telecommunication Union, ITU, the term VHF designates the range of radio frequency electromagnetic waves from 30 MHz to 300 MHz. In the following, the description will mostly refer to FM car radio and/or portable FM radios, knowing that such a radio may be combined with a plurality of the other elements mentioned above. In the following, any mentioning of a car radio and/or portable FM radio should, in particular, include a FM car radio and FM portable radio. In the following, the terms (radio) tuner and (radio) receiver are used synonymously, as only the radio tuning aspect is concerned, not the amplification or audio/sound aspect.